With development of a sensor technique and an image processing technique, interest in an HDR (High Dynamic Range; also referred to as a wide-band dynamic range) video is enhanced and it is attempted to exploit the HDR video. The HDR video is a video that has luminance in a wider range than that of a normal video. On the other hand, the normal video is called an LDR (Low Dynamic Range) video or an SDR (Standard Dynamic Range) video. The HDR video is expected to be introduced in broadcast service in the future.
However, the HDR video is not always provided in the broadcast service. It is expected that the HDR video or the SDR video is used properly depending on a program. In this case, not only in a normal program, but between advertisements (CM: Commercial Advertisement) mainly aiming at advertising of various goods and service, a luminance range of a video that is broadcasted is switched between the HDR and the SDR in some cases. Thus, a reception device is required to cope with a change of the luminance range as the program is switched.
Then, a technical requirement under which a transmission device adds luminance information which indicates whether a luminance range is the HDR or the SDR to content to be broadcasted and a reception device sets various parameters on the basis of the luminance information has been standardized. The parameters include peak luminance, and contrast, for example. The parameters are set aiming that a video that is adjusted to have luminance and contrast as intended by a transmission side is viewed on a reception side.
PTL 1 describes a reception device including a trigger detection unit that detects a trigger for a start of CM broadcasting and a trigger for an end of CM broadcasting from a television broadcast signal. When the trigger for the start of CM broadcasting is detected, the reception device calculates a feature quantity of the television broadcast signal immediately after the trigger. When the calculated feature quantity is stored in a CM database with indication of being a CM, the reception device determines that the television broadcast signal is a CM. The reception device causes a CM database unit to store a time until the trigger for the end of CM broadcasting is detected after the trigger for the start of CM broadcasting is detected and the calculated feature quantity, and when the number of times that the time and the feature quantity are detected is a given number of times or more, the reception device causes the CM database unit to store the feature quantity and indication of being a CM.